What happened in there?
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: Oh noes! Zim, Gaz and half of the kids at their skool have been arested! But what will happen between Zim and Gaz in there? How will it effect them when they're relesed? Dib won't know. Will you? ZaGr.
1. A bad feeling in the morning

**Hey it's me! So anyway I'm starting a new ZaGr story YAYS! And get this... This'll be my first Chapter story on here! Double YAYS! So yay if you read the quik little summery than that's pretty much it. If I said anymore then I'll give away the entire story. Soo... Enjoy!**

It was a Monday morning. So it was pretty much a downer by itself already. But if that wasn't enough, there were huge grey clouds invading the sky. It almost looked like it was going to rain.

And someone in a very dark, purple/black room was smirking at the thought of it raining and bringing pain to a certain someone. That "certain someone" being Zim and the person thinking about the rain brining him pain was none other than Gaz.

Gaz was now in hi-skool at the age of 16. A sophomore. And she has managed to grow a bit, but she only reached about 5'5". She still had her dark out look on life, and her goth look. But it sorta evolved a little bit. She would wear dark clothes yes, but it wasn't like extreme. See she still had her skull necklace but she also ditched her old outfit and started wearing dark clothes that had black, blue, or purple on it. Today she wore her black and blue striped shirt, and her short, chained skirt with thick black tights. She also had her boots that went with this outfit but she wasn't wearing them.

She was just sitting on her bed and taking in the comfort and warmth of her bed. She actually was planning on ditching skool today. She had a bad feeling about today. Like it would be the most horrible day, like ever.

Then she heard the pounding on her door.

"Gaz? Are you even up? Come on we need to get ready for skool. Damnit Gaz are you even dressed?" Dib asked through the door while he was still pounding on it.

"Yes I'm up Dib! Jeez stop pounding on the door. Your going to break it down." Gaz snapped back at her older brother. He might be 17 now and reached 5'11" but he was still annoying as heck.

And almost at an instant he stopped. "Ok Gaz. But you know you can't just ditch today. We have to go to skool." Wow he knew her.

This made Gaz get out of bed and swing the door open. "What gave it away? The fact that I was still in my room? Or the fact that today might be a terrible day?" Gaz asked with amounts of sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

Thankfully Dib caught the sarcasm and decided not to go into it. "Uhh.. What makes you think today will be terrible?" Dib asked. "I don't know. I just know today's gonna suck." Gaz said.

And it was the truth. Gaz had a bad feeling about today, she just couldn't put her finger on why that would be.

"Well if your ready to go I'll drive ya to skool so you don't have to take the bus." Dib offered. Gaz had no choice but to accept.

See Dib has a car but she doesn't. And she does have her license. But Membrane won't but her a car until she turns 17. Which is what he did to Dib. Which yes sucks. And Dib is pretty smart enough not to rub it in her face, and to let her drive his car when she wanted. But he hardly goes anywhere so it works itself out.

"Alright Dib. But Let me tell you right now. On the drive to skool, you. Are. Not. To. Talk about. Zim. Okay? I don't want to hear another lousy plan to try and expose him. It' really annoying. Plus I'm pretty sure he's not gonna take over the earth anymore. He's been here for what? 6 years. And haven't even come close." Gaz demanded. Also trying to save her butt by saying she doesn't want to hear it from Dib.

Dib didn't even notice that part. And to save himself he agreed. But that doesn't mean he didn't think up of new ideas on the drive to skool. He just kept them to himself. So all in all it was a quite ride.

**Ehh I suck at endings. I know. But hey at least I got some important details in there huh? Anyway please R&R this I need some feedback please.**


	2. Waffles for good luck?

**YAY 2nd chapter up and running. Hope ya'll enjoy it. Added some randomness and serious-ness in there. Hope it's all right... Enjoy now**

~Zim~

Now we enter Zim as he's traveling up the elevator to the kitchen for breaky. Gir was making what he dubbed his master's favorite: Waffles and bacon. Which Zim'll admit was his favorite, but only if Gir sticked to the recipe instead of adding soap to the mix.

Anyway I'm over explaining.

As Zim was traveling upward a little slowly, on purpose, he was thinking about a really weird dream he had last night. Now usually Zim could understand his dream like that. But this one was pretty strange. It involved blurry "I can't believe that's all I know" things. Such as, what he was positive, a person being threatened with a knife of some sort, someone crying, a kiss, and well with those things he could probably interpret pretty easily but the last part is what caught him off guard; Something about a mango?

Yes a mango. He was wonder what the hell that damned mango had to do with anything about his bizzaro dream.

"Damnit! What the hell could that cursed earth mango mean?" Zim asked himself as he retched the kitchen, only to be pelted with a syrup soaked waffle hit him right smack in the face.

He plucked off the waffle and had his PAK clean up the syrup still on him. He growled a little bit, watching his little robotic wonder dance around without his disguise and throwing ingredients into the waffle mixture. "GIR!" He yelled.

"Yes Master?" Gir said in his usual voice. "Gir would you stop throwing things? Wait.. What time is it?" Zim asked realizing that he _did_ take a while up the elevator.

Gir then went into serious mode. "Sir the exact time is 7:59 A.M. Earth time." then a ding went off, "WAFFLES READY!" Gir said in his random voice again.

"What! I'll be late!" Zim exclaimed as he started heading for the door. "Wait Master! You forgot your waffles!" Gir called out. "Gir, I don't have time to eat waffles right now. Or else I'll be late for that horrible skool." Zim explained remembering he still needed to put on his disguise, so he started putting them on.

"But you can't skip out on waffles!" Gir exclaimed.

"Gir just because I've eating those things everyday for these horrible, what 6 earth years? Does not mean I can't skip out on one day without them." Zim tried to explain while also trying to get out the door.

"No is not that. You _need_ waffles. They is lucky. You don't eat them today bad things'll happen today." Gir tried to explain to his favorite master.

Zim just let out a deep sigh. "Gir you've been reading those 'My Favorite Food Facts' with your techno music playing to loud again haven't you?" Zim asked his little weird sidekick.

"Maaaayybeee." Gir said in a giggle. "But really Masta you _neeeeeeed_ your waffles." Gir said yet again. "I'll's go get some right now." Gir said as went back in the kitchen.

"Gir I don't have time for this!" Zim spat out while exiting the front door. Leaving Gir with his plate full of waffles confused on where his master went.

"Master? Oh well more waffles, good luck and techno for me!" Gir said while chomping down the plate full of waffles.

~.~

Zim started running to skool, but then started to slow his pace. Then he was walking, still thinking about his way too weird dream. Then his mind wondered to something else: The day he found out the truth about himself.

See what happened is, he found out that his mission was a fake and that he was a defective and the lovely little fact that he was the biggest laughing stock in his entire species. Which caused him to scowl at the memory and at himself.

See what happened is that one day Zim was doing research on how the other (real) invaders were doing in their part of the invasion. But he noticed something was off: His name wasn't on that list.

So being the curious little bugger he is, he searched his name. But unfortunately it was in the "Defective" list. And he was number one. Meaning he was the biggest one. So naturally he thought that it was a mistake, but he still looked under it. And then he found out everything. The fact that behind his back everyone of his race was laughing at him, the fact that he's the worst defective out there, the fact that his mission was a lie and that his own leaders sent him on a wild goose chase hoping that he'll die somewhere out the emptiness of space. I mean everything.

So the first couple of weeks was the hardest. He had more thoughts of suicide than Johnny. But because of Gir he never got around to it. The poor little thing wouldn't know what to do, and in fact Gir didn't know why his master was so depressed yet. (or knew that he was even depressed.) Until one day Gir found Zim with a knife pressed to his neck, about to slit it. Gir then screamed out "DON'T DO IT!" Then launched himself and took the knife away. Then after some help with Gir Zim got over his depression but now he's filled with pure anger and hatred, which Gir thinks is a good thing if he's not sad anymore.

So here's what Zim did: he shut off all communication with anyone. But he kept his earth phone, which he modified so no one could really trace his call, monitor(listen in on) his calls, and so he wouldn't have to pay any bills. And he decided since he's pretty much banished and the entire universe hates his race, he decided to live on Earth. At least he started getting used to living there. And at least only two people, and two people only, knew who he really was. But he ignored that thought.

Anyway all of what happened really ticked him off. So he had his PAK give him like a ice cold Irkan juice. It usually helped cool him off. Well that and thinking about all the good things that happened to him.

Like for one: He gained quit a bit of height. He know, proudly, reached 6'4" and was called the tallest kid in school. Which sorta made him feeling a bit too cocky. Thankfully no one really noticed. Then there was the fact that he realized that he was immune to any and all illness to any virus on this planet. Which made his germ phobia go away completely.

Then there was the fact that it was the planet where Gaz lived… _'Wait WHAT! How can I think like that? Why would I care about the Dib-sister?' _Zim thought to himself. (thankfully)

Then he saw the hi-school coming up, and then he decided he better high tail it and get there before he was late.

**Alright I got a tinsy winsy bit of ZaGr in there(I think) if you can find it I'll appreaciate it. So yeah just R&R and I'll be happy :)**


	3. Your under arrest

**Third chappie up and running. WOHOO! Anyway, if I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Zim is that height thanks to earths weird gravity. Anyway this one has slightly more ZaGr in it. Anyway hope you all enjoy this!**

Zim managed to make it to the skool grounds, a couple of minutes before the bell rang. Good for him.

But something was really off today. It was like he could feel it. Like someone throwing rocks at him. Wait someone throwing rocks at him?

He looked down and realized someone did throw pathetic little pebbles at him. He was about to turn around and question anyone who dared such a pathetic thing. But when he turned around he saw Dib looking stupidly superior.

Then Zim knew who threw the little rocks. Then turned back around and entered that, in his opinion, God-forsaken place. Not giving Dib the satisfaction. Which annoyed Dib a bit. Which annoyed Gaz even more.

"Zim's up to something. I just know it, Gaz. Did you see that look he had? I just know he's planning something.. evil. Like a new plan to destroy the world… or ME! Maybe.." "Or maybe he just wanted to get to class without being causing any problems. Or maybe he didn't want to deal with something stupid like you throwing pebbles at him. Really that was extremely stupid." Gaz said in a huff to shut her brother up.

"Gaz! Are you on his side?" Dib said worriedly.

"What side? Didn't he tell you, like, what 5 years ago that he's not taking over the world?" Gaz spat out. "He only told us that to let our guard down. I just know that…" "You're effing insane!" Some random kid yelled out.

"I'm not insane!" Dib yelled back. Gaz just snickered at the fact that this was the second time that had happened to Dib.

So while Dib and that random kid were sorta fighting. Gaz slipped inside the skool grounds. But she was a little disappointed that it didn't rain. But at least the storm clouds were still there.

She entered her first class: Mythology. It was actually her second favorite subject. She especially liked all the dark myths. Of course.

She sat down in her assigned seat. She was about to pull out her Game Slave, but the teacher, Ms Karolin, stopped her. "Sorry Gaz, but we're about to start class and you really can't play your game slave now. Even though I know it must a really awesome game." She said.

And unbelievingly Gaz obeyed and put her game slave away for later use.

See Ms Karolin was like the ONLY teacher Gaz, or for that matter, _anyone_, liked. She was really cool. She let kids get away with stuff. She allowed a lot of things in her class that no other teacher did. Like for one: When the class had to do like, a poster project or something, she let people play their iPods on her speakers. Just as long as the song didn't have any swear words on it. Plus she was pretty open with her love affair with rock and metal.

Anyway, as soon as Gaz put her game slave she realized that someone was staring at her. No she didn't see anyone stare at her. She just felt it. So she turned around to find only 4 people behind her: Lilly and Phil, but they couldn't have stared at her, they too busy sucking face.

Then there was that new girl. She was here for only a week and already everybody named her "The weird pen girl" for obvious reasons. She was weird and had an obsession with pens. But it couldn't be her, she was staring out into space.

'_Probably thinking about her many pens. Weirdo._' Gaz thought. Then there was the forth guy. Zim?

'_Was Zim staring at me? No that's just stupid. He's not even looking at me._' Gaz thought then she realized that _she_ was staring at _him._ but thankfully it seemed that everyone(Zim included.) didn't notice. Good thing too. The class was starting to fill up with students. Including Dib who was grumbling something. Probably cursing about that one random guy.

"Okay. According to the schedule it's time to start class. Zim, Dib stop glaring at each other for once and lets get started." Ms Karolin said while her back was to the class, writing something on the white board.

"Okay so we've been learning about Greek mythology right? And I know we've covered all of the gods and goddesses and all that good stuff. But today we'll talk about some else that really important in all of the Greek mythology's. Alright then can any one tell me what that is.. Er.. Was?" She said.

Only two hands were raised. Gaz's and the weird pen girls. "Yes you with the pens." "Uh the many love stories or romances in there? 'Cause there's a lot and we haven't covered them yet.." "Yes thank you the romances."

"Excuse me? But what does love have to do with Greek mythology?" Gaz asked a little rudely. "Good question Gaz. You see there are quite a few love stories in Greek mythology. And plus, all of the gods and goddesses didn't just happen like that," she snapped her fingers.

At this several of the immature guys and whooped and high-fived each other for who knows what reason.

"Now the first couple of couples are Zeus, king of the gods, and his wife, Hera, the queen of the gods. The other couple was Zeus' brother, Hades, the god of the under world and his wife, Persephone.." "But in all of the movies Hades never had a wife. He was pretty much the evil bum of the gods." some brain dead girl blurted out.

"That's not true Chris. See it is true that a lot movies portrayed Hades as such an evil person. But he _did_ have a wife: Persephone, the daughter of a Demeter, the Goddess of harvest. But you see, Hades kidnapped her then forced her to marry him. And then…." that was all Gaz decided to listen to. She already knew the story of Hades and Persephone. And truth be told: It was one (or only) favorite Greek story.

Thinking about the whole story kind of put a little (very little) smug smile on her face. '_Abduction then a forced marriage. And yet in a lot of the other stories I've heard he's actually a caring husband. Hahaha.' _Gaz chuckled to herself._ 'Yeah that'll be for me. Have a guy take me in his arms, his dark palace of the dead. And have Dib be Demeter, and worry insanely about me.'_

Gaz could just imagine it now. Her being Persephone, and instead of Demeter being a chick, it'd be Dib. Now who would fit the description for Hades? '_Hmmmm.. Maybe Zim?'_ Gaz thought, at first thinking it could fit. Then reality hit her hard. '_What! Why would I think that? As a matter a fact Dib would just worry like that even if I had a choice in the marriage and it _wasn't_ Zim.'_ Gaz concluded. She still wondered briefly why she thought that way about Zim. But she let it go.

~Zim~

The day started a bit normal. Zim entered his class, and took his seat. But he was both worried and relieved. Relieved that it hadn't rained this morning, even with all the storm clouds. But he was still worried because the clouds didn't go anywhere, so there was still the possibility that it would rain today.

A minute after he sat down, someone came in and sat down in her seat. It was Gaz, but Dib wasn't with her. Which was good. But as soon as the teacher told her to put away her hand held device. Zim couldn't help but stare at her a bit. But he didn't realize this. All he knew was that she looked good for a human.

'_Who knew a human could be like her?'_ Zim thought to himself. '_She has such a nice body for a human. Soft, creamy looking skin. And who could forget about those soft, yet pouty lips she has.'_ Zim thought.

Then reality hit _him._

'_Wait what am I thinking. Thinking about a human like that? I shouldn't be thinking like that. No matter how attractive that Gaz-human is._' Zim thought. Then he realized that he was staring when Gaz started to turn around. Meaning that was his cue to turn around and _not_ look at her. Instead he looked at that weird pen human girl. _Nibbling,_ seriously, nibbling her pen.

'_Pathetic bizarre human. What is it about these pens that that human finds oh so valuable?' _Zim asked himself mentally.

Then he felt like someone was staring at him. He turned around, and although she was turned away, Zim could tell that Gaz was staring back at him.

But then the class was filling up, and class began. He listened to what the teacher said somewhat. He paid attention, but his mind did wonder especially when the teacher started talking about this "couple" with this so-called "God" of the underworld (or death, whichever you prefer.) and his wife. He actually liked that idea. He could imagine himself as this "Hades", Dib being that over protective "Goddess" of harvest (Which in his opinion: They both needed help(I think that too. For both Dib and Demeter.)), and maybe Gaz as this "Persephone". Then he realized what he just thought. He thought about making (even though this was just his imagination) that Gaz would be his WIFE!

'_Gahh! These stupid earth customs are getting to me!_' Zim thought/screamed in his head. He almost didn't hear the teacher's phone ring.

The teacher answered it, with a couple of "Uh-huh's" thrown in there as her response. Then she hung up.

"Ok then, before we can continue. Will the fallowing students please head down to the office?" She said calmly. "Alright: George, Becky, Chris, Bobbie? Nick,…" She kept on listing names. Then it hit Zim that almost half the class was gone, but she was still listing names. "And finally, Zim and Gaz." She finished. Zim was about to question why he needed to go down to the principles, but thought better of it and left. With Gaz by his side. Oy vie

~Gaz~

Needless to say, for Gaz this trip to the office was both nervous and awkward. She left for the office, but Zim was right by her side. It was weird to say the least.

What was going on in his head? Why were half of the class being sent to the office? On many other questions filled her head. Then they entered the office which was pretty much full. Cause instead of it being full with half the class in 1st period mythology. Half of the skool was there. In fact it was so bad that they had to move all of the kids outside, to be told why they were there.

The principle came (At last) and next to him was 3 police officers. This wasn't good.

"Students I know your all wondering why I have called you out here. And is probably wondering why there are cops here. Well you see the answer to that is…" Gaz did not like where this was going "Well I'm afraid to say that all of you have been caught with very illegal items in either your back pack, or lockers. Meaning these officers have found either drugs or dangerous weapons in your lockers." The principle finished.

Gaz knew for a fact where this was heading now. And she had a huge feeling that Zim did too, with the look on his face. But she still had to hear it.

"And that means what exactly?" Gaz spat out.

"Well I guess we should tell you know." Said one of the officers. Then another spoke out. "It means that you all are under arrest." Unaware the mistake they made with there tone.

**Yes, I know I left it in a really bad cliff hanger, but just know it's nothing much. Zim and Gaz just beat up a couple of those officers. Don'y know why yet. Oh and the teacher I kinda bassed off of both my english and art teacher. They're both my favorite! Anyway I just relized. I haven't made any of those things were I say that I don't own any of this. Well I don't own anything IZ. Ok? well good thing I put that out there. Oh and another thing. I'm planing on making another ZaGr story. So look out for it. You'll know it when you see my account name next to it. MMM... kay? can't tell you what it is or what's it called, because I'll give it away. Now R&R NOW! Gir commands you!**


	4. Arrival to prison

**Hey. I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner. But I'm back now and I'll do my best to keep up on my stories now. Anyway please enjoy this, more ZaGr to come, and again so sorry for the lateness.**

**I don't own IZ. If I did, it wouldn't be as good, I wouldn't write this, and I would actually keep up with me writing!**

Gaz was sitting in the back of the cop car with hand-cuffs behind her back along with her hands. Kinda stated the obvious there.

"This is stupid. Why'd I have to get the cuffs when no one else did?" Gaz demanded to know, but the cops in the front weren't willing to answer her.

"Because the labeled you a danger and you did pretty much beat up those cops that told us we're getting arrested. That and you refused arrest. If you just go with it, then you don't get as bad as a punishment." the weird pen girl explained.

"Oh yeah, they also paired me up with you. Jeez, how did that eternal punishment happen?" Gaz asked sarcastically, putting a lot of hate in her words.

"Because I was the least amount of threat, and they probably think it would smart to put one with a high amount of threat with the least amount of threat won't be much of a threat." She explained.

"Why do you have to talk? Why are you even here?" Gaz asked.

"Well, you are asking me questions. And I'm pretty sure I'm one of the students who had drugs planted in my locker. And I'm pretty sure that same person planted the weapons in your's and that green kids locker. That is unless they really are yours." the pen girl explained.

"You mean you were framed for being a druggy? And that you're a natural high?" Gaz asked with very little interest, but that didn't stop her.

"No of course not. I feel that anyone that thinks that doing drugs is the only way to feel good should all die and either rot or burn in hell." She said with a very creepy grin on her face.

They were at a red light so even the cops looked at her with a WTF expression on their faces.

Then when they realized that the light went green, they were on the move again.

"Wait, a minute, how would you know if somebody planted that junk in our lockers?" Gaz asked, still being peeved.

"It should be obvious. Pretty much all the kids looked like they're not stupid enough to bring that stuff to skool." she said.

"Whatever. Could you not talk to me for the rest of this trip? If I have to go to jail for something I never did could I enjoy it in silence?" Gaz requested, and the Weird Pen Girl was silent for a while, but she did kept on staring at Gaz for the entire length of the silence.

They were at least 10 minutes to the juvenile detention center, before she spoke again.

"Are you and that green kid an item?"

"What? Why would you think I'd date that green idiot? I don't even like Zim. And didn't I tell you to shut it?" Gaz almost yelled.

"I just thought, the way you looked at each other in class. You were staring at him, and he was staring at you too. I figured you liked each other. What since, the amount I've been here, you always have fire and hate in your eyes when you look at people, but I didn't see any of that hate or nothing in your eyes when you were staring at him. Same goes for him. He usually has a constant look of disgust for the people around him, especially for that one boy with the weird-o hair style that you hang out with a lot…" The girl started, and it didn't seem like she'd shut up anytime soon.

Gaz just sighed and decided to ignore her the rest of the way, but it didn't turn out that way.

"When he stared at you, I swear I could almost see the longing in his eyes. He didn't go all dreamy, but he did put the disgust look away." She finished.

This did spark Gaz's interest a bit. Though she would never admit it to anyone.

'_So he was staring at me at class._' Gaz thought. '_I hope he's doing fine in his ride and not doing something stupid._' Gaz thought against her will.

'_Wait what? Why do I care for him?_' Gaz thought quickly. Shaking off whatever unwanted concern crept into her body.

~Zim~

Humans were morons. Plain and simple.

They actually believed that the stupid pathetic earth vehicle could hold Zim. HAH!

He'd seen a similar vehicle such as this explode when it made contact with a giant weenie. And they tried to through him in their incompetent jail for a crime Zim wasn't stupid to make. Maybe the other idiotic humans were that dumb enough, hell he'd been force to see those stupid human documentaries about bullying and how it leads to guns at skool. Weak, pathetic humans.

Hell, he could easily break out of this stupid earth vehicle at anytime and just walk back to his base like nothing had happened without the stupid human law enforcers knowing he left if he wanted.

That was all tempting to Zim, but he realized that wouldn't do. The human laws, dumb as they were, did say that they could hunt him down if he escaped like that. And he was already putting his guards up with him being an Irkan living with a bunch of disgusting humans, the last he needed was for the human authorities hunting him down for real.

Instead Zim, decided to play it smart and just chance that the human would put would soon realize their foolish mistake and then release him. If not he could just escape and erase all files on him for being in what humans would call a jail.

The horrible human law enforcers finally got him to that damned prison.

Zim got out of the vehicle so quickly, that he could of just tore the door open himself.

For Zim, on the first glance of this certain prisoner holding building, it didn't look all that bad. Hell if it had a different pain job around it, maybe less buildings around it, lost the giant wall and many fences with barbed wire and added a sign on the entrance, it would almost look like the hi-skool Zim has to attend. That thought floated through his mind which kind of disturbed him a bit.

He was told by these stupid officers to follow the other students that were under the same false charge Zim was under.

'_Stupid humans! They dare order Zim around? And where is this proof that the Almighty Zim is that foolish enough to bring ineffective human weapons to that dreaded skool?_' Zim almost shouted that out, but he knew that these humans were stupid enough to arrest someone without real solid proof, and though technically Zim was innocent in this situation, he knew it wouldn't do much good for him to yell out real innocents with no proof. It was one of the rules in the entire galaxy, well, apparently, minus earth.

There wasn't even time to find proof of innocents or a decent trial. Just a late, stupid human warning then being thrown into the vehicle and sent to this rat hole.

The inside wasn't all that threatening either. It looked like one giant student lounge with guards and officers and cells and the horrible scent of a earth hospital.

There this one main officer that was talking, but Zim tuned him out completely. Why the hell did he need to listen to him.

It was then that he realized he was sitting next to the Dib-stink's sister, the Gaz-human.

She looked relatively annoyed at best. Pissed off to the point where she was probably thinking up of almost everyone's death at worst.

Zim couldn't help but just stare at her glare. It was very interesting how a little human like Gaz could think so cruelly of her own kind. Granted they were humans, but she herself was a human. Also granted he now thought that way towards his own species, but he now had a legitimate reason. Why did Gaz hate her race so much? Perhaps even she believes that all humans are stupid? It confused him with no end.

He also had to note that she was wearing hand cuffs too. And he also noted that they were the only ones wearing the stupid devises. He could just as easily slip out of them right then and there. Hell it looked like if he lowered his hands they would just fall off. But they somehow stayed on. That was weird.

While he was looking over Zim he noted that it was the same thing with her cuffs with her slender little wrist. It appeared they could fall if she just let them loose, but they still stayed on. But that thought was only in Zim's head for a couple of seconds.

He started staring at her wrist and her slim little hands. Then he started looking up her, slender, arms noting the pale skin she had. He just kept eyeing her all over. That is until Gaz finally felt his stare and shot a glare over to him.

"What do you want you green freak?" she spat at him.

"What would make you think I would anything you have human." Zim said, thinking quickly, trying to hide the obvious that he was staring at her. Again.

It then dawned on him that the officer stopped talking and the other students were walking away with some officers looking worried for what reason. What was going on? Maybe he should have listened.

"See yeah Zim." He heard Gaz say to him, but it didn't sound sarcastic, it sounded like an actual earth farewell. Which he didn't expect to hear from her.

He was just staring off in the direction she headed. He didn't even notice that couple of officers guided him to his cell. Which thankfully was empty. But it took him at least an hour or two to snap out of his funk and realize he was in the cell.

"What, the? How did I end up in this earth stink room?" Zim yelled out to no-one in particular, and didn't get an answer.

"Oh well, I'm here now and no stopping it." Zim said. But he said it more so, just in case his cell was being guarded and to reassure them that he wouldn't try anything.

But in reality, Zim could leave this cell anytime he wanted and come back before they realized he was being too quiet in his cell. Hell he could even bring someone in this cell without the officers knowledge. And all because of the little handy dandy teleporter in his PAK.

But he decided to just lay on the surprisingly large cot in the cell made for two. Zim could only hope he would stay alone in this cell for a long while. Or even not stay here at all. But he needed to let the pathetic officers know that he would try anything.

So he pulled out a device that eliminates any noise in the room to his command. He placed it on the back of the cell door(his in one of those cells that don't have bars, just closed off doors with tiney tiny windows).

"Activate." Zim said into the little microphone on the device. It made a tiny beep sound and then in a mechanical voice that sounded like Zim's computer it said,

"Activated. You are now free to say whatever you please."

Zim knew it would work, and he just needed a little cloaking devise for that devise. He attached the cloaking devise and turned it on. Then he thought it'd be best if he also put up a devise that would conceal himself from that little window in the door. Which again was simple enough. Lucky for him he was prepared.

He took out a devise that would look to those the window on the outside that Zim was still inside his cell. How he got the visual image for that thing will have to remain a mystery. After putting a cloaking devise on that he turned it on. And thankfully since it had his image on it, as soon as he stepped out of the room through the door/window it was on, it turned off automatically. And this was prison. These cops would probably only let him out knowingly. And would know that he was out for the small time being.

And this was way he thought all humans were incompetent. Had he been on another planet and in their prison, he'd be screwed.

Then he remembered what he had to do.

He pulled out his communicator from his PAK and he called Gir.

"Yes Masta?" Gir answered.

"Gir, don't panic I seem to have been arrested for a crime I did not commit." Zim explained to his little sidekick slowly, unfortunately Gir didn't stay calm.

"What's! I'll comes and rescued you Masta! I'd told you to eats your waffles or unluck would happen to yous!" Gir screeched. Good thing Zim installed that sound blockage devise.

"Gir! Quiet down! You master is fine. And I don't need help to escape this place. In fact I'll be out of here by tomorrow or the day after. But first I need to memorize the prison schedules. So just keep the base on lock down. And don't leave the base. Do you understand?" Zim explained.

"YES! Wait a minute.. No." Gir said simply.

Zim just sighed in annoyance.

"Just keep the house's defenses up till I come back okay?" Zim said a little forcefully.

"Yes Sir!" Gir said in his duty mode voice. Then Zim turned off the transmission and layed back on his bed. Letting his mind go blank, till he decided it was best to get some rest for the next day.

**I'm back! And I promise to type this things up more often. It's just been crazy with all my different stories, I've got finals coming up. But after finals it's SUMMER! So I'll have plenty of time to work on these stories. R&R for now, and the next chapter will come soon. BYE!**


End file.
